Calintz
Although Calintz appears in both Magna Carta: The Phantom of Avalanche and Tears of Blood, the Calintz in these series have similar appearances, but their history, family, and universe is all entirely different. Calintz in Phantom of Avalanche Calintz is the heir of King Helios] The New Identity The "real" Unwetter and his terrorists planned to execute their plans, but found out that Estell's cover had been blown. Hence, Unwetter stabbed Estell in the abdomine for her failure. Tristan, a boy roughly 8 years of age, experienced his father's atrocity and proceeded to stab his father in the ribs with a knife. Tristan terrified by what he had done to his father, ran away from the scene believing that his father had died from his wound. As a result, Tristan suffered an amnesia. King Helios realized Tristan's amnesia and gave him a new identity as Calintz, possibly by using the Emblem. The Tension between Ladrinne and Calintz Ladrinne, Calintz's biological mother, was unaware that her son was even alive; furthermore, Ladrinne didn't even know Calintz was her son. Hence, when King Helios declared Calintz as his heir, she was furious, believing that her father had abandoned her and her family. Ladrinne attempted to convince King Helios to change her mind, but only in vain; King Helios stated that "since ancient time, the kings were determined by their fighting aptitude. Calintz is our best warrior, so I chose him." As a result, she harbored great hatred towards Calintz. Using her influence, expelled Calintz from Sirat, King Helios' country.. The Son, Alive Calintz had a bracelet which was a memento of his mother. However, he gave it to Adora. Ladrinne found Calintz's memento asking Adora where she found the bracelet. Adora answered that it belonged to Calintz and that it was the memento of his mother. Ladrinne knew then that Calintz was her son. The bracelet did not have a replicate since it was manufactured for the Krios royalty. The Conclusion In the conclusion of the game, Ladrinne and Calintz reconcile, put aside their pasts, and attempt to renew their relationship as mother and son very willingly. He leaves Shudemir and returns Sirat; this also leaves the disbanding of the 7th division. Calintz in Tears of Blood Calintz was an war orphan in this game. He grew up in Fuget with the childhood name, Mano. His quest for vengeance started when his home Fuget was attacked by Yasons. He is the leader of a Mercenary Group, Tears of Blood. Tears of Blood's headquarters is located in Garute. Calintz's real identity is Agreian, son of Ladrinne Milire Owen. Ladrinne has a completely different appearance and background than Ladrinne from Magna Carta:Phantom of Avalanche. General Agreian, is an imposter who stole Calintz's identity and pretending to be Ladrinne's son. His father is a different person from Magna Carta:Phantom of Avalanche. His appearance is not shown. It is known that his father died before his father got to see Calintz. Styles http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/921279-magna-carta-tears-of-blood/faqs/40297 Fuget Standard / Combo o--------------------------------------o Rush Blade X O O Wind Blitz Blade O O O Celestial Ghost Blade X O O Wind Soul Blade O O O Celestial Air Rush O O O X O O O O O Shield: **** Note: Can be used by Calintz only Ryusei Ikko Kai Standard / Combo o--------------------------------------o Violent Wind O X X Lightning Violent Squall O X O Fire Tiger Blast O X X Lightning Bloody Flash O X O Fire Cutlass Thrust O X X Lightning Thunder Blade O X O O X X O X O O X X Shield: *** Note: Obtain at the Ryusei Dojo in the Valley of Lester. Ten'en Sho Standard / Combo o--------------------------------------o Sky Blade O O X Ice Heavenly Blade X O X Water Forbidden Blade O O X Ice Sword of Nortus X O X Water Swallow Slash X O X O O X X O X Shield: ***** Note: Obtain the scroll after defeating Minet and Eckran the first time. Ten'en Hisho Standard / Counter o--------------------------------------o Azure Blade X O O Wind Cosmic Blade O O O Celestial Exile Blade X O O Wind Raging Tempest X O O Wind Shield: ***** Note: In the one-on-one battle between Calintz and Astal you must deplete his HP to 0. Housen Shukan Standard / Counter o--------------------------------------o Flowing Shadow X O X Water Ice Bloom O O x Ice Water Blades X O X Water Shield: **** Note: Obtain at the Ara Dojo in Caska. Tenmei Keishin Standard / Combo o--------------------------------------o Vacuous Impact O O O Celestial War Cry X O O Wind Flying Trio O O O Celestial Accelerator X O O Wind Cyclone Starter X O O Wind Stellar Ascent O O O Celestial Dragon Descent X O O O O O X O O X O O O O O Shield: **** Note: Raul starts with this but you can get it later by completing the Tendo Dojo at Mt. Grayton. True Fuget Standard / Counter o--------------------------------------o Cosmic Quake O O O Celestial Eternal Blade O O O Celestial Heavenly Burst O O O Celestial Shield: ***** Note: This is earned through the story and can only be obtained by Calintz. Weapon: Sword Mcarta 1 6.jpg|Calintz in Tears of Blood (Kim Hyun Tae drawing) Mc-calintz-boy.jpg|Young Calintz in Phantom of Avalanche GW (1196).jpg|Calintz in Phantom of Avalanche cover Calintz by theimortal-d4qf1yf.png|Calintz in Tears of Blood (Computer Graphics) Mc-calintz2.jpg|Calintz in Phantom of Avalanche. Mc-calintz1.jpg|Calintz in Phantom of Avlanche. References Category:Characters Category:Magna Carta: Tears of Blood characters